Racing to Jail?
Title: Racing to Jail? Players: '''Heather O'Leary, Ryan Rivers, and Elizabeth Maxwell '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Heather was spied on, and it pissed her off. Now she is racing along, and what are those flashing lights in the rear view mirror? ''LOG BEGINS '' (Heather O'Leary) - Ford F-350 Dually 4X4 drives along some back roads, going about 90 in a 30. (Ryan Rivers) - Police Car is just idling at a usual speed trap right outside the city on the edge of his patrol route, Ryan watches the cars go by. Some are going 25. He lets them slide, despite how annoying there are to other people. Some are going 5 or just at 10. He even lets THOSE slide. After all, he knows that sometimes he goes a little fast.... But as Heather's car goes by, causing his car to rock from the wake of the speed, Ryan just shakes his head. "You have GOT to be kidding me. Stupid kids... Never fast enough until they are road pizza," he murmurs to himself, turning on the lights and gunning it. As usual he reports it in, but he figures that he has it handled. (Heather O'Leary) - Ford F-350 Dually 4X4 begins to slow down, as the driver's autopilot kicks in... Cop Car, Flashing Lights, stop. Than for an instant, it speeds up, than slows back down, and slows all the way down. "Damn," the driver says. She glances over at the bag of guns, and shakes her head, "Jail for me..." Heather O'Leary says, "Um... I am about to be pulled over by a Cop... If I don't make it back, he searched the Truck... and arrested me for all the guns I have in a bag on the floorboard..." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Just keep them out of sight, they usually won't search. You have your license with you, right?" Heather O'Leary says, "Shit... Left it in my other jeans...." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Wonderful. I'm assuming you're somewhere that I can't bring it out to you, without having a further problem?" Heather O'Leary says, "About 3 miles north of the Checkpoint out of LA..." (Ryan Rivers) - Police Car pulls over as well, the lights still flashing. There is a bit of time that goes on, clearly Ryan doing WHATEVER it is that police do before getting out and talking to the person. He is doing it all by the book after all. Right when he is getting out though, the small radio beeps to life, Ryan just giving a snort and a smirk in response. He actually has it out and on for a change... As Heather is luckily enough (or unluckily enough) in the fact that Ryan's partner is out sick today. (Heather O'Leary) - Ford F-350 Dually 4X4 idles on the side of the road. The Driver is checking her rear view mirror, contemplating gunning it as soon as the cop gets out, but than, she'd have to explain to Ryan, eventually, why she ran from the cops, he'd hear about it, and likely, see her truck, and yell... So, what she does do, is step out of the truck. Hopefully he won't want to open the bed of the truck, and see the Anti-Aircraft guns she has mounted in the back. Maybe she can flash her ass and get out of the ticket, that would be even better. Heather O'Leary says, "And risk you getting arrested? Better stay back... If it looks like I am going to be taken to jail, I will make sure to let you know... Than you can save me." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "think they're gonna arrest me if I fly down in a fighter? I'm guessing they won't." Heather O'Leary is wearing Sunglasses, so she might not be recognizable to Ryan. She also has a baseball cap with a Star on it, covering her head. Somewhat in disguise, eh? Ryan Rivers frowns as he sees Heather. Maybe it was how things were done in the East, but he prefers the people to stay in the car. Taking out his sunglasses to put them on (since the California sun is bright and all), Ryan finally steps out of the car. In a tone devoid of the usual gentleness and cheer, Ryan offers a firm "Hands on the car.... Now." He doesn't know it's Heather... But knowing him, it might not change things too much. Heather O'Leary places her hands on the bed of her truck, just below the window in the camper of the truck. "Sorry Officer... what did I do wrong, other than speeding?" She asks this in a husky tone of voice, intended to make the cop think of... well, phone sex. "When being pulled over by a police officer, it is best to stay in the car with both hands firmly on the steering wheel and the car off until he or she requests license and registration." Considering her speed and the all that, Ryan just decides to take no chances. More so since he heard awhile ago there was a drug ring that was operating from South Central that used trucks. Coughing to retain his professionalism despite the change of tone, Ryan continues on. "You have anything on your person that I should be aware of... This includes knifes or needles of any sort." Heather O'Leary glances down at the holstered Glock that is sitting on the far side of her body, likely just barely out of Ryan's view. "I have a Glock 20 on my belt... I am an Active Marine, and have permission from the President to carry...." She doesn't mention that her ID is not on her, but hey, she can try. "That's it..." She tries to smile, "Why? Going to search me?" Her voice goes husky again, like she is going to *really* enjoy being searched. Ryan Rivers reddens, a thing that had happen a lot more since joining the resistance, that's for sure. "Actually, I am, miss. I take it you have the proper papers for to prove such a thing then?" he offers, merely starting to pat her down. Why is it that he always gets the girls that pull this on him... At least it wasn't as embarrassing as that time he interrupted a couple making out on a hill and asked him if he wanted to join in. "After this, you are going to need to go in to the car to get your license and registration for the car... If both check out, I'll ticket you for Reckless Driving and hand your summons. If you lack one or the other, I will have to search the car. Do you understand?" Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "You don't want to search my car...." Her voice drops all the sex act, and she sighs, "I can get my ID here to you in five minutes, if you let me use my radio...." She bits her bottom lip, and mutters, "Where is Elizabeth when you need her?" "I don't, do I? I am sorry, but I am going to have to search the truck... Am I going to find anything I don't like in there?" Ryan offers moving toward the truck bed, over hearing one statement that rings out. "What was that last part again, miss?" Heather O'Leary sighs and says simply, "I was wondering where my friend is when I need her.. She always makes sure I have my ID on me..." She reaches up and takes her sunglasses off, "As for what you'll find in the back... How do you feel about the Resistance?" Ryan Rivers moves toward the back. "The Resistance...." Ryan offers as he gets up onto the truck to start looking it over. Considering what he finds, Ryan mutters to himself. "You are DAMN lucky... You always drive this fast when you don't have your ID and highly illegal firepower in your truck? Sheeze." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No. Let's just say I was busy thinking about other things..." She doesn't yet know it is Ryan, although the Voice is familiar. Figuring that Heather has figured out it's him, Ryan just leaps out of the truck, actually tapping Heather on the head once with his pointer finger. He is actually getting something he doesn't get often.... Angry. "I don't ask for a lot... I really don't. I am even going to not report this in... even though it's gunna take a lot of dancing on my end to explain the recording of all this... I might even have to try and get the tape fricking ALTERED!" There is a long pause, Ryan taking a few deep breaths. Then he turns to looks down to himself as he removes his glasses, smiling faintly as he does. "Though I didn't think you were the girl to go for a guy in uniform... That's for sure." Heather O'Leary blushes about a few shades *darker* red than her hair. She sits down, and just mutters, "Shit... Hi Ryan...." She looks at her feet and says softly, "Oh, I can think of a way to get you out of trouble..." She makes sure Martin is blocking her from the camera, and she touches the transmission button on her radio.... She is still a very dark shade of crimson as she does. Heather O'Leary says, "Umm... Elizabeth? Could you... Umm... Come out here... in a Skyfighter, and Uniform? Umm... Please?" (Elizabeth Maxwell) - Visitor Skyfighter #570 flies downwards from the higher skies, headed towards the outer outskirts of LA. Heather O'Leary says softly to Ryan, "I'm sorry Ryan... I... I was concentrating on something that happened this morning... I caught someone spying on me... like... I am still converted or something... I should" She remains seated, and stares at the ground, blushing to make a Visitor's Uniform jealous with the color. Ryan Rivers just pulls out whatever gum that police officers always chew at moments like this, giving O'Leary a long look. "If you say so... Don't let this happen again, Heather. I mean, if you got another officer... Or you tried to resist... No telling what could have happened," Ryan sighs. "I guess the important thing is that everything will turn out okay... Assuming that you can 'solve' this," Ryan offers tiredly. "Though between this and the Club... I wonder if it's only a matter of time until they figure me out." He doesn't say who... but he figures Bates could be just as bad, if not worse, than the Visitors. And unlike Julie, Bates won't have any special reasons to play nice. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "En route..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "You won't get caught... Elizabeth in a Uniform, can show up, and act like she is giving you orders about the truck... your report can say something like, Visitor Skyfighter ordered you to release the vehicle, and since, technically, you were stopped just outside the City Limits, you had to follow the orders...." She motions to where a City Limits sign sits. (Elizabeth Maxwell) - Visitor Skyfighter #570 drops to the ground right near where Heather is, landing very quickly and smoothly, for dramatic effect. The doors slide open and the ramp opens up, and a lone figure in a Visitor officer's uniform and dark glasses walks out. Ryan Rivers just sighs and nods. "If you say so... You guys tend to know the workings of Bates and the Visitor's better than I do. Though this is going be a 'fun' debriefing at the station, that's for sure. Always is when Visitors are involved." He just nods to Elizabeth as she arrives. Normally he would offer to help up Heather, but he figures for the sake of the camera, he shouldn't. Heather O'Leary looks over at the Skyfighter, with, for the benefit of the camera, a look of relief, with a little fear added in. She says nothing, but she is still slightly red. Well, rather red. Lucky for her, a Blush on Black And white film is harder to notice. Elizabeth Maxwell walks over, adjusting the uniform collar just a little, to get the device underneath in a comfortable spot. She nods to the two of them as she gets to them, then glances over to see how close anyone else is, who might be looking. Heather O'Leary mutters, "Give him some kind of orders to let the truck go... all animated and things...." She stays looking at the ground, much safer. Ryan Rivers offers to Elizabeth. "It's for my patrol car... It has a camera on that that makes sure that I don't do anything seedy like beat up people just because they are a 'Lizard' or something like that." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, trying to give appropriate hand gestures like she's discussing the car, and the driver. She speaks quietly as well. "Ah. didn't tell me that, or I wouldn't have bothered wearing the damned voice collar." Heather O'Leary stands up, and smiles at Ryan for the Camera, and Obviously asks, "So, Can I go now?" For the camera. Turning her head slightly, away from the Camera and says, "It won't happen again..." Ryan Rivers nods with a sigh, doing the wave off motion for the camera. "Just make sure of it... I mean, just because we have to break the law sometimes to do the right thing... It doesn't mean that it should be tossed around. I know, it's dorky for me to talk about... But Police struggle with the same thing. That even those that enforce the law aren't above it. Just take it easy you two... I'd hate to see something happen to either of you while I couldn't do a thing about it." That said, Rivers just gives a nod before putting on his glasses and walks back toward his Police Car. Heather O'Leary slips her glasses on, and slips back into the Truck. She drives off at the speed limit... Elizabeth Maxwell looks towards Ryan and the camera as well, then, nodding, and talking for the camera on the car to hear. "Nothing will happen to either of us. I will make certain of that." Then she glances away from the camera and grumbles, heading for the fighter. '' LOG ENDS''''' Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG